DA Origins - Cousland Origins
by Halanna Silversteel
Summary: Before she was a Grey Warden against the Blight, she was Teyrnia Cameron Cousland of Highever. Follow the journey of a noblewoman fighting for everything she holds dear and realizes that sometimes; what you are really looking for is standing right in front of you. Slight AU but uses most Dialogue in game. This will be updated bi-weekly. Rated M for Violence, Language, etc.
1. The Rascal of Highever

**Author Note:**

**Noob Mistake! I'm fixing the 'Spacing Issue'. Thanks LaraHawke for pointing it out to me ;)**

**The Rascal of Highever**

"Are we going to see Unca Eamon today? I like going on trips Daddy. Will Unca Maric be there too? I love the sweets he brings from Denerim!" Cameron, now eight years old asked excitedly. Traveling with her Father was something she always looked forward to. More so, when she got to go along on long trips with her father and see her 'Unca's' Maric and Eamon.

"Yes pup, we will be leaving shortly. Do you have your trunk packed? Where is Draco?" Cameron was so excited. Her dark blue eyes were filled with stars. "I'll go find him right now daddy!"

Draco, Cameron's Mabari pup was only six months old and already quite a handful. His blood line could be traced back to before the land got the name Fereldan. His fur was a light brown with light, black spots on his coat. His eyes were expressive and he was as gentle as a lamb, when he needed to be. At six months old, he was already the size of a large dog and Mabari grew to an average weight of 250 pounds.

Eleanor was nervous about getting the beast for her daughter but Bryce reminded her that a Mabari are excellent body guards. Bryce and Maric looked all over Fereldan to find Cameron the perfect Mabari, but when coming to the Royal Kennels, Cameron walked in and the smallest of the litter scampered over to her. She picked him up and from that point forward, they were always with the other.

Cameron took off down the Great Hall, heading straight for her room. Cameron's long dark, hair trailed behind her as she ran off down the hall, calling for her puppy, Draco. "Grab your brother too, Pup. We must leave soon if we are to get there before nightfall," Bryce called out to her. Aldous, Cameron's tutor saw Bryce standing in the main hall and decided now was the best time to speak to him, "Excuse me, My Lord. May I have a word?" "Certainly", Bryce wondered who did it; Cameron or Fergus. He prepared for the worst. "Sire, I must speak to you about your daughter. She is far more intelligent than most of my other pupils." he began to trail off.

"That's marvelous, Aldous!" "No sire, she wishes to learn about the Highever battles and the battles between Fereldan and Orlias. It's most un-becoming a young lady and more importantly a Teyrnia. She has taken a higher interest in these studies than even Fergus. When you return from Redcliffe, I must ask that I be allowed to tutor her in 'Proper' ladies etiquette, one more fitting a Teyrnia."

"That's Fine. Just don't break her spirit too much. Her mother will appreciate it though. That poor woman; Elenenor has tried so hard to make Cameron into a proper little girl. Cameron won't stand still long enough to get in any of the dainty dresses Eleanor buys for her. She only wishes to wear her pants and her combat shirt. Almost broke Eleanor's heart, but she still tries to get her into a dress. She will make a girl out of Cameron, even if it kills her!", Bryce laughed, half-jokingly. "Yes Sire", Aldous stated, rather sarcastic.

Cameron fled down the hall, calling after Draco. One could almost see her mother's failed attempt to dress her. Her long hair was recently pulled back into an extravagant single, long braid. The braid bothered her. She hated looking like a girl. She felt no one took her seriously, especially the young squires that were training in the castle. She had partially undone the braid and tried to put it as a bun. That way, she believed, she could hide her hair under a helmet. She wore her favorite set of clothes, her squire clothes. A plain tunic and black leggings with her black riding boots, her mother would scold her for wearing such un-lady like garments. Her favorite 'accessory' was a silverite short sword 'Unca' Maric had given to her on her eighth birthday. She always carried it.

The squire instructor, Len, loved having young Cameron sneak into his classes. Although, he knew that Teyrna Cousland would be less than enthusiastic; the Teyrn had overruled the Lady of the house. So, he would sneak her in when he could and would train her at night, before supper, in the art of becoming a warrior and a knight of Highever. He began to notice Cameron was smart and could out maneuver many of her opponents easily. "You will be a fine warrior someday, Teyrnia Cousland. Hurry, run to supper before anyone notices you are not there. If Cameron ever attended the actual squire training classes, the squires were quite mean to her. "Girls don't fight!", they would tell her, and push her down. She would stifle any tears she might have and push forward in her training, trying twice as hard to prove them wrong. 'I'll show them that girls don't fight!'

"Draco, are you in here?" Cameron called to her room. Silence. She ran to her older brother's room and called to him "Daddy says we are about to leave. Have you seen Draco?"

"That's your dog, not mine. Maybe he is in the kitchen, again.", Fergus loved his baby sister but sometimes was a little stand-offish towards her. She was several years younger than him but he still felt intimidated by her.

"Okay, Thanks Fergus", she smiled and continued running down the hall. She heard Draco and called to him again, upon her getting closer to the kitchen. Suddenly, like an arrow shot he took off down the hall to her with Nan chasing after him. "Get back here!"

"Come on, Draco. Run!" Cameron and Draco took off down the hall heading straight for the Great Hall and ultimately the front door. Cameron could still hear Nan chasing behind them. Once outside, Cameron saw her luggage being loaded into the carriage and hopped in, along with Draco. Bryce smiled and started laughing once he saw Nan. "You two are going to be the death of that woman yet."


	2. Friend in the Shadows

**Friend in the Shadows**

"Now Pup, don't leave the Castle. Eamon, Maric, your brother, Calian, and I will be back soon. If you need anything, ask Teagan and maybe he can help. Be a good lass and make sure Draco doesn't get into any trouble. And that goes double for you, young lady."

Cameron stood there, tearful. "But, Daddy, why can't I go? I can hunt deer too." She said meekly and staring at the ground. "This is boys' time. You know that. Your mother offered for you to go with her into the village but you wanted to stay to watch the soldiers.", Bryce kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, pup". And with that, they were gone. Bryce felt a little bad about not taking her. But, this was planned as a "Boys Only" hunting trip and they had much to discuss about Cameron's future. He didn't want to discuss it in front of her.

Cameron stood there, blankly staring at them until they were out of sight. "Stupid Boys!" she yelled. Draco whimpered slightly. Cameron began searching for rocks and sticks to throw down the road at them. For as many as she found, they made her feel no better. Finally, she fell on the ground exhausted and started crying. Draco tried to nuzzle her, he understood.

"Come on boy, maybe there is something to do around here", as she wiped the forming tears away. She decided to play Assassin Soldiers. Draco was always the bewildered enemy and Cameron was the sneaky assassin, and he loved every second. As a playmate, Draco was one of the best. He always wanted to play whatever Cameron wanted to play.

After a couple of hours running, barking, and screaming, some of the servants at Redcliffe began to watch her play and cheered for her. One in particular took great interest in her. A child, hiding in the shadows watched Cameron and Draco play with imaginary friends.

The child followed her for some time. Even as she walked down the stable areas and livestock corrals, the child kept a good distance and hoped that no one, especially her took notice. Draco sensed the child but did not bark or try to alert Cameron. Draco thought that he might scare this strange child off, and he loved to play with other children. Even in Highever, he loved to play with Cameron and the smaller children in the castle. Although, Draco knew how strong he was and he was always careful not to hurt anyone.

They soon walked past an area labeled Kennels, and Draco began growling. "What's wrong Draco? Is something wrong?", Cameron asked while staring at the large door. Suddenly, the door burst open and four adult Mabari hounds came storming out going straight for Cameron. Draco attacked one, even as a pup, his bloodline was older and more pure than any other Mabari in Fereldan. He already had the strength of an adult Mabari.

The other three began circling Cameron, growling and snarling. She tried to calm them, reason with them and watched helplessly as Draco began fighting, furious to protect her. Cameron saw it in their eyes'; they saw her as a threat. She pulled out her small short sword and began swinging knocking two of them away, but it wasn't enough. One, a large, black hound, bit hard into her leg and flung her into a nearby large rock. She hit her head hard and the crack that followed was sickening. As she lay there motionless with her face in the dirt, she seemed lifeless.

"By Andraste's Mercy!", the child from the shadows yelled. The child ran to Cameron's body and picked up her sword. The strange child knocked the black Mabari off Cameron's leg and began calling for help. Draco returned to Cameron's side and helped the shadow child fight off the remaining hounds. The child fought bravely against them, trying to protect the young girl he had watched only moments before. He worried she might be seriously injured or even worse.

When the pack realized that they were beaten, they ran off, down the small walkway toward the courtyard. The child turned Cameron over, trying to check to see if she was still breathing. The young boy picked her off the ground and set her under a tree. "Can you lick her face? Maybe that will make it better." The child asked Draco. Draco nodded and began licking Cameron's face. While Draco was attempting to revive her, the child began checking the leg wound. The wound was deep and bleeding profusely. The boy ripped his shirt and began wrapping her bloody leg tight; he hoped he could at least stop the bleeding. "I don't think it's broken, but it's not going to feel good tomorrow."

"HEY!" A voice began yelling. "Uh-oh." "Did you let them out, Boy? I'm gonna whip you good, you good-for-nothing brat!" The kennel master found the hounds in the courtyard and saw the boy tending to Cameron's wounds. He believed the child had released the Mabari and grabbed the boy by the throat. The child struggled as the Kennel Master jostled him about; shaking him wildly and his hold becoming stronger.

Cameron woke up, hearing the commotion and saw the burly and rough kennel master shaking and cursing the boy. Cameron rubbed her head and saw the blood on her hands. She saw her leg and remembered what happened. "PUT HIM DOWN!", as she stood up and started screaming, pounding her fists into the kennel master's leg. The kennel master exclaimed "I don't have to do nothing you say, whelp", and kicked her out of his way. She fell to the ground, right on her injured leg. Cameron had never really been angry before, however she hated seeing children being treated that way.

The pain from her leg was excruciating as it shot from her shin to the rest of her body. She looked down, grabbed her sword and pointed it at the kennel master's throat, standing proud and tall even with her leg throbbing. After a few moments, Cameron realized she didn't feel the pain. "I'm the Teyrnia Cameron Cousland of Highever and if you don't do what I say, you will have more to worry about than your job. Put him down, Now.", Cameron commanded. This was the first time she could ever recall speaking so forcefully.

Cameron knew that her title was the only way she could stop this crazed man from hurting the boy who protected her from the hounds. The kennel master suddenly recognized her and released the boy. He dropped to one knee and began begging for the Teyrnia for forgiveness.

"I suggest you put your hounds away before they hurt someone else." "Yes Mi'lady, Right Away, Mi'lady", kennel master said, running off after the hounds. "Stupid Fat Man. Did he not see they broke out and they attacked US!? I'm sorry, you are the one who helped me, right?" Cameron asked the young boy.

"Yes Mi'lady. I'm sorry about your wounds; I only wished I had stopped them sooner. Are you alright, Mi'lady?" the boy asked, he was almost pleading and stared ashamed at the ground, he had not known she was the Teyrn's daughter.

"Please don't call me that. I only did that so he would stop trying to hurt you," she said with a curious smile, "I'm fine, I promise. Are you alright? My name is Cameron and this here is Draco. I'm eight! What's your name?" as she stuck out her hand. She was most curious about the boy.

His small ponytail of dirty and messy blond hair reminded her of 'Unca' Maric. His eyes were a grey-blue, like the skies of Highever on a winter's day. The young boy's stammering and nervousness made her giggle. "My Name?", the young boy stammered on as he stared at Cameron's hand but trying to look at the ground. He could only recall a few people that spoke so nicely to him and he began turning many shades of red.

"My name is Ali-ic, Aleic, My lady.", as he finally shook Cameron's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Aleic. Would you like go play with me and Draco? Everyone left me behind here to go hunting and it would be nice to have more people to play Assassin Soldiers with. It's really easy and I'll explain the rules, please say you'll play with us?"

"Sure!", Aleic tried to not sound so excited, but he just couldn't help it. He never got asked to play by any of the children at Redcliffe. They mostly called him a bastard and various other names and threw rocks at him. Aleic gingerly put Cameron's arm around his neck, trying to take some of the weight off of her injured leg. She turned to look at him and Aleic began blushing again. Aleic finally spoke, "But before we go play, I think you need to see the doctor first. You got bit pretty bad and your head is bleeding."

Cameron smiled, agreeing sweetly that he was so nervous of her. Draco just sat there, rolling his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh. And so, the three of them walked slowly off into Redcliffe Castle to bring the injured Cameron to the Castle infirmary. They were giggling and laughing while Draco bounced happily around them.

From an upper balcony, Bann Teagan Guerrin had seen the whole incident. "That girl has much courage and determination, I must give her that. And her will is most extraordinary, even with her wounds she stood up to Devin. I think she possibly would have tried to strike him down if he didn't release the boy. It's so nice to see Ali- 'Aleic' playing and making a friend." Teagan smiled and laughed to himself. "That poor boy deserves even a little happiness. But I believe; 'Aleic' is going to be a slight problem to Bryce and Maric's plans." Teagan sighed and walked back into the estate, he wanted to make sure that Cameron was okay and safe.

"What in Andraste's holy flame happened?!", Teyrna Cousland exclaimed. "The Mabari broke out of their kennels and attacked me and Draco. My new friend, Aleic helped save me.", Cameron couldn't help but be proud of her new friend. Teyrna Cousland had only returned when the servants told her that Cameron had been taken to the infirmary, with bleeding bite and claw marks on her leg and a gash on her head. They cleaned and healed the wounds, but she would always have a scar on her leg. Cameron, of course, didn't care. She was happy.

Cameron began giggling again and asked, "Can Aleic stay in the castle with us? He won't bother anyone, I promise!" "Like Draco doesn't bother poor Nan, young lady", she was about to scold Cameron when Teagan walked in. "I saw what happened, My Lady. The children speak the truth. Dear Cameron even protected young 'Aleic' here from Devin. It was quite a sight to behold.", She stared at Teagan puzzled for a moment when Eleanor realized who 'Aleic' was and became, concerned. "Teagan," she asked, her mouth agape at her startling realization, "Is this going to be a problem? You know that-" She started to say as Teagan cut her off. "I don't believe so Teyrna. Everything should still be fine. I'm sure Eamon won't turn away someone who saves little Cameron here", as he patted Cameron on her head. "Why don't you kids run off and play? While there is still light outside."

Cameron didn't understand what they were talking about but hoped Aleic could stay with them. The children ran off, down the hall while Teagan and Eleanor just looked at each other. "Maric is not going to be pleased about this Teagan." Eleanor spoke softly once the children were out of sight.


	3. Destiny and Slumber Parties

**Destiny and Slumber Parties**

"So Bryce, you know Loghain has a bid for young Calian as well. I must admit that Cameron's skills are impressive as Anora is, well, Anora. She is the ultimate cute and typical nobleman's little girl", Maric said. "Me and Rowan were betrothed, but we were friends first. I'd like to give the same opportunity to the children. Let them all grow up together and see what happens. I know Calian thinks Anora is pretty but he watches Cameron so close, I've seen him trip on his own feet just to see her in combat training. What do you think, Eamon?"

King Maric Theirin was a man larger than life. He was a large man, fit and tall. His hair was blond and tied into a simple braid. His grey-blue eyes told the story of his life, showing all the pain and suffering he had endured. Yet they were also kind and gentle.

"Well, if I can be frank Your Majesty, most men our age trip on their feet watching that girl in the training ring. She has skills I haven't seen since your own mother, Maric. I say we plan ahead and prepare for Cameron and Calian."

Calian, upon hearing his name, turned around. He and Fergus were sitting by the fire pit, cleaning their weapons and shields. "What do you think they are talking about Fergus? I heard your sister's name and Anora's. I wonder what is going on."

"Don't know Calian. But if they are talking about my sister, it can't be good." Further away the adult men were speaking of Fereldan, Calian and Cameron's collective futures. "I tend to agree with Maric, Eamon. Let them figure it out for themselves and at the same time, give them equal time together. Maric, you could bring Calian here to Redcliffe and Anora could spend time with Calian in Denerim. I think this way we are guiding them but not forcing them." "Then we are agreed, if Calian so chooses; He will marry Cameron." Maric asked. Bryce nodded and the men shook hands and returned to the fire.

Back at Redcliffe, the children enjoyed a fine meal, roasted boar and vegetables. For dessert, and for protecting Cameron, the kitchen staff even made a cake with sweet cream frosting. Aleic had never had such niceties. Arl Eamon would sometimes bring him cookies, fresh from the kitchen but nothing this nice. "Okay children, it's time to go to bed." Eleanor said. "Come on Aleic, I'll show you my room!""Okay!" he exclaimed. Draco barked in agreement as Cameron grabbed Aleic by the arm and both in tow with Draco ran upstairs to Cameron's guest room.

Eleanor smiled, happy to see her daughter had made a true friend and she didn't mind Aleic staying upstairs in Cameron's room. She already knew where the boy really slept and thought that if anything happened, Draco would alert the entire Redcliffe Army and the young boy would never be found.

"Do you wanna tell stories? It will be fun!", Cameron said excitedly. Aleic gave the room a once over. He at one time once stayed in the rooms much like this one, but not anymore. Not after the Arl's wife, Arlessa Isode came into the picture. Now, he slept in the servant quarters and he was very much grateful for it.

"Wow! What a big room! I wish I had a room like this!" The room was filled with drawings and paintings based on battles from centuries past and a coat of armor, the Redcliffe Family Crest. "Here Aleic, Catch!" Cameron tossed him some of Fergus' old sleep clothes. A little worn but the silk was still soft to the touch. "Go down the hall and change, don't forget to wash your face and hands!" she chirped. She loved the feeling she got from giving what she could to Aleic. She figured he did not have much, but she would give whatever she could for her new friend.

'Wow', Aleic thought while walking down the hall. 'Why is she so nice to me? Doesn't she know who I am? Nobody is ever THAT nice to me', he began silently giggling to himself and turning red. For everything he ever went through, he always kept his odd sense of humor. Aleic didn't even mind how other people treated or looked at him, believing they all had their own reasons.

The only person that bothered him was whenever King Maric would visit Redcliffe. When Maric would see little Aleic, he always looked sad and even choked back a few tears. Aleic always wanted to run and hug him but he knew that he would get popped for such ill behavior. Eamon and Teagan were always kind to him but would remind the boy of his place. Some days, he did not quite understand their reasoning but such as it was. During those most trying of times, Aleic would run to the library. It was always quiet there and it helped him forget. "I never wanted this", he would say aloud amongst all the silent books.

Aleic went to a small room, off the main upstairs hall and put the sleep clothes on. He found a small wash basin and quickly washed his face and hands. "Better do it, she's scarier than the Kennel Master and the Mabari all in one!" He dried his face and hands then quickly returned back to Cameron's guest room. 'I wonder why she wanted me to stay with her?', he pondered to himself.

Cameron, herself would never tell Aleic that it was because he was her first real friend. She didn't quite know how she was supposed to treat him. And she thought that Aleic might not like her if she was abrupt. When he returned to Cameron's room, the hearth on the wall was lit and Draco was already asleep beside Cameron's bed. Cameron took the time to put a pillow on the opposite side of the bed to make a comfy bed for Aleic to sleep in. "See, you get half, and I get half," her face beamed. "Before we go to bed though, we must say our prayers." Aleic was confused. He had never said bed time prayers before. He barely understood the Chant of Light. "I'll try, Cameron. I don't really know it." "It's okay, just listen to what I say and I'll pray twice as hard for the both of us."

She began reciting her bed-time verse, with each word Aleic listened hard. "Okay, let's go to sleep. There are lots of fun things to do in the morning!" Cameron said as she slipped under the blankets. "Okay", Aleic was so happy. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. "Thanks for being so nice to me. I wished there was some way I could re-pay you", Aleic said.

"What are you babbling on about? You don't need to re-pay me; you are my best friend now! That's what you are suppose to do with friends." Aleic smiled, patted Draco on the head, and curled up under the blankets.

The pillow she had given him was soft and the blankets were quite warm. He was so comfortable that he didn't want to move. After a little time passed, Aleic sat up, staring at Cameron curiously. He started whispering very softly, "I'll repay you someday, when I'm older. I don't know how, but you are my friend." And with that, he laid his heavy head down and fell fast asleep.


	4. Boy Time Over

**Boy Time Over**

The next morning came, bright and early. Cameron awoke and began going through her normal routine with her mother. "I don't want to wear a dress! I can't play outside if I wear it." Cameron stressed to her mother. "Young lady, please don't fight with me. Don't you want to look pretty for when your father returns?"

"Not really." She exclaimed as her mother tried to un-clench her arms. "Fine, I'll wear the stupid thing.", Cameron said, highly annoyed. Cameron finally allowed her mother to dress her proper. Eleanor put her in a beautiful blue silk dress, delicate blue slippers, and put Cameron's hair back, leaving her long hair flowing. Cameron sighed and slumped over trying to show her disapproval. She frowned and kept her arms crossed; only moving them to grab her bracers. Cameron and Eleanor fought for some time because Cameron would not leave the room unless she at least kept her sword with her. Her mother sighed but compromised.

Aleic had woken earlier and heard the commotion coming from her room. Aleic didn't quite know what to make of the scene. "Uh, this is girly stuff. I'll just wait for you outside." He couldn't help but smile. He could tell that she wasn't happy.

As the gates of Redcliffe were opened, the men finally returned. Cameron stood there with her mouth frowned. Aleic stood next to her at the top of the stairs with Draco. 'Boy, is she mad. Her head might pop off if she gets any angrier', he thought to himself. Bryce, after being greeted by Eleanor and Teagan walked up the stairs to Cameron. "Why the frown, Pup? You look so beautiful today. Who is this young man?", Bryce asked with a smile. He already knew why she was frowning. The little boy, on the other hand, was a different matter.

Cameron slowly started to smile when her father asked about Aleic. "This is Aleic, daddy. He is my new best friend." As they walked inside with Aleic following behind, Cameron explained to her father everything that happened the day before. She was quite visual with her explanation. Cameron's arms were flailing as she ran around, reenacting the events. She then showed her father and anyone else in earshot her wounds on her head and leg.

Aleic looked at the floor. He was happy that he had someone to call a friend, but was worried what Teyrn Cousland might say if he knew who he really was. After she finished explaining, Bryce looked at Teagan and Teagan just nodded. Cameron wasn't sure if he was trying to confirm what she said was true or if there was something else.

King Maric walked over and shook Aleic's hand. "Great Job, uh Aleic right?" "Yes Mi'Lord. Thank you, Sire" Aleic said, sheepishly. "Fine Job indeed, young man. Cameron, I love your dress. Is it new? I must say that it is absolutely stunning. Don't you think so Calian?" Maric turned to look at his son.

Calian looked much like his father, his hair was a golden blond and his eyes were as his mother's. They were a deep blue, much like the sea. After looking at Cameron briefly, he began to stare at the floor blushing "It's all right, I guess."

Aleic picked up on Calian's interest and rolled his eyes. "Thank you Unca Maric. Uh, Thanks Calian, I think," Cameron said, a little confused. "Calian, why don't you and Cameron take a tour of the castle grounds? The gardens must be beautiful." Calian shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay".

"Can Aleic and Draco go too?" Cameron excitedly asked. "Calian won't bite you, my dear. They can stay here and wait. You won't be gone for very long." Eamon stepped in to say. Cameron sighed but knew she was getting the 'you better go' look from her mother. She felt like she didn't have much choice, like usual. As they walked out of the hall, Aleic and Draco just stared at one another.

Aleic shrugged and Draco nodded. The duo began walking to the front area to the courtyard when Aleic overheard Maric, Eamon, and Bryce talking. "I think he has taken quite a liking to her already. How did Eleanor get her in that dress, and how many wounds did Cameron inflict?" Maric asked as he laughed.

"Don't know how Eleanor did it, but Maker bless her. Maybe she couldn't fight back as hard because of her injuries. Regardless, she is still wearing her bracers and your present to her, Maric. I'm sure Eleanor was less than pleased about that." Bryce said as he laughed. Maric started to laugh as well, "Does Teyrna Cousland hate me now for encouraging her? I have heard she doesn't leave home without her sword. Perhaps it will be Cameron to one day lead Fereldan's armies. She does seem to embody the 'Fereldan Independence' attitude, doesn't she?"

"Teagan, what was he doing with her?", Eamon asked slightly startled. Teagan began quietly explaining to the men what happened and that he didn't believe there was a problem with the arrangements between Cameron and Calian.

Aleic didn't like where this was going. 'What are they talking about? Cameron is supposed to grow up and marry Cailan?' he thought to himself. As the pair entered the courtyard, Aleic sat on the rail and Draco stood up on his hind legs. They both watched as Cameron and Calian walked the grounds.

Cameron looked uninterested and Calian kept staring at the ground talking. Draco looked at Aleic, the young boy with a fierce look of determination said, "Want to listen in, Draco? I don't think they will mind that much; seeing how she is looking right now." Draco barked happily and they walked closer. Cameron and Calian led to the Redcliffe Training Area, where the soldiers and knights did their practice fights. Calian became very excited and asked her,"Want to watch me fight?"

Cameron sighed, "Sure, Your Majesty." Cameron commented sarcastically under her breath. She wanted to go in there and show him how much she had learned during her lessons. Calian was only a few years older than she but she had been training for almost a year and a half.

There were practice dummies set up in the center of the ring and Calian drew his sword. He began sending parts of the dummies flying but Cameron noticed that he took too long with his attacks. He would be killed in a normal fight.

From behind, Aleic and Draco snuck up and got closer. "Shh, Draco. Stay quiet." Aleic whispered as they hid behind a crate. A group of squires entered the arena and began boosting the prince's already inflated ego. Cameron became impatient and walked into the ring. "What's a girl doing in here? They aren't allowed in the arena." One young squire said. "She's with me", Calian said with his face flush.

"Calian, can I show you something? I can show you how to defeat the dummies much faster. I was watching and you take too much time for your strikes." Cameron asked, earnestly. Another boy became agitated and walked up to her, "This ring is for Squires, Soldiers, and Militia only. You are none of the above. Why don't you go and pick flowers or make us dinner?" All of the squires began laughing; including Calian.

Cameron clenched her fists tight, "I'm faster and stronger than any of you, boy." She said, very gruff. One of the boys pushed her down into the dirt. The others began kicking dirt at her and throwing rocks at her. Cameron sat there in amazement. Calian started laughing, "Not so strong now, huh?"

Tears welled up in Cameron's dark eyes. Calian felt bad but he didn't want to look weak among the other boys. One boy yelled, "Come on, leave the girl. We are tending to the horses and we can show you the Armory." Aleic had watched and began running over to Cameron.

As Calian walked off, he turned his head and said, "I'm sorry Cameron." Calian began running toward Aleic, following after the young squires. "Greetings your majesty", Aleic said meekly. "Swords!", Calian yelled and kept going right past him. Aleic shrugged and ran over to Cameron and helped her up.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" She was holding back all her tears. "I hate being a girl, Aleic.", she said. Aleic grabbed her and gave her a strong, loving hug. The tears she had been holding back; they gushed like a flooding river from her eyes. She couldn't stop. She began sobbing onto Aleic's shoulder. He tried his best to help comfort her and as Draco did too.

"It's okay. You'll see. One day, you will be bigger than them and beat them in the training ring. They are just naïve and stupid." "Thank you for being my friend, Aleic. It seems like you are my only friend. You won't treat me like the other boys do, will you? Will you call me weak or laugh at me or hurt me as they do?" She looked up at him, tears still pouring from her deep, sad eyes.

"I would never do that, Cameron. I will be your shield; all you need to do is but ask. If you call, I will be there. You said it yourself, that's what best friends do." He said with a comforting smile as he wiped her tears away.

Aleic was a few years older than Cameron, but he thought, 'How can anyone treat her like that. I can understand treating me like a dog, but a Teyrnia? They'll see. I won't let people treat her like this again. She has shown me kindness I didn't think was possible. I'll never be able to thank her enough. The least I can do is-' as his thoughts began trailing off. "Well, if you are my shield, then I will be your Sword; Your Blade. I'll just train twice as hard to prove them wrong, we'll show them." And with that they returned to Redcliffe Castle.

Cameron ran upstairs, ripped off the dress and was even tempted to shred it but thought her mother would get very angry. After changing, she ran back down the stairs, tears gone and her hair in a high pony tail. "I'll show you what I was going to show Calian." The trio walked back to the ring and for the remainder of the day practiced and trained. Even Draco got to practice a little.

The following day, the Cousland's had to return to Highever. With matters decided, Bryce thought it best to begin traveling home. "Daddy, Can't Aleic come and stay with us? I'll share my food with him." Cameron pleaded with her father all morning. She couldn't bear to leave her new friend behind. "No, Pup. This is his home as yours is in Highever."

Cameron ran to the barn as fast as she could, with Draco trying to keep up. "Aleic!", she called out. Aleic walked out. He had been dreading this. He didn't know how he was going to take it. "Aleic, we are leaving for home now. I wish you could go with us."

"I wish you didn't have to leave. I have really enjoyed spending time with someone who doesn't say 'fetch me that, boy'. I'm going to miss you." Aleic said as he was choking back tears.

"Father says we will be back in a few months. I'll try to come back as soon as I can. Here, keep this with you. This was a gift from some kiss-butt from Orlias. I want you to have it. Let this remind you of our friendship and in times, when you feel sad. Remember, I'm always with you. And, don't you let those squires push you around. I'll whip their lazy butts myself!"

The gift was a beautiful silver bracer with the Highever coat of arms on it. In the center, a simple but golden rose emblazoned on it. Aleic was shocked. Her gift made him want to cry. He knew this was probably just as hard for her and didn't want her to be upset. He hated seeing her cry the day before. He pulled a small object out of his pocket and handed it to her, "I don't have much to give you as a gift. It's probably not as nice as the jewelry you have at home or this bracer but when you are upset or lonely, you can look at it and remind yourself of me and the fun we have had together. I'll always be by your side, even if you can't see me."

The ring was simple and old. It was made of silver and had a simple vine and leaf elven design carved in it. It was one of the few things he had of his mother's. "It's beautiful, Aleic. I'll never take it off. I'll write letters and send you messages from Highever; I promise I'll be back." Cameron said trying to stay cheerful but her heart was on her sleeve. She was bottling up her sadness. She didn't want her new best friend to be so worried about her. Draco stared at Aleic; his eyes were filled with sorrow. "Don't worry Draco. You guys will be back before you know it. Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." Aleic said as he scratched Draco behind the ear.

Aleic walked Cameron back to her father; both trying hard to not show sadness to the other and Draco was just as sad. She turned around and hugged him. Aleic turned bright red, and the Teyrn was less than approving. Aleic hugged her back as tight as he could. He wanted to be able to remember.


	5. Letters of Friendship

**Conversation between Author and Subject -**

**Knight-Paladin Halanna Silversteel: I wish to thank everyone who has read so far. I hope you find this a fun and enjoyable read. I wish to thank those that have Favorited and re-read this tale. As always, I do not own DA (that would be Bioware) and please remember that R&R is appreciated!**

**Teyrnia Cameron Cousland: Why in Andraste's Flaming Knickers are you telling people about my childhood, Paladin?! Maker, if this wasn't embarassing enough. No one needs to know about that! **

**Halanna: Because it is part of the story and you spoke of it quite fondly. I could not omit a time that seemed to have so much baring on your life.**

**Cameron: I swear to the Maker I'm going to kill you before this is all said and done.**

**Halanna: You have threatened this once before, Warden and have nothing to show for it. I, also, do not believe it is very pious of you to swear to your god. **

**Cameron: Just shut up and get on with it.**

**Letters of Friendship**

Several months later, after Aleic finished his daily chores, a maid came by with a letter."Here, this just came for you. Aren't you the lucky one, getting fancy letters." The Maid snickered as she handed him the fine envelope. It was quite obvious that the letter was from someone of wealth, the grain in the paper extremely fine to the touch with small fibers of spun blue woven in. He stood there, dumbfounded for more than a few moments, "Who would send me a letter? And on such expensive parchment too?"

"Dear Aleic, My Favorite Friend,

How are you?! I hope you have been well. I'm sorry I haven't been back to Redcliffe yet. Father says that we will be coming there in a few months, something about Prince Calian's birthday gala. I'm not happy to see him again but I'm very happy that we get to play again! Things have been a little crazy around here. My tutor has been very mean lately. He says I need to act more like a Teyrnia and less like an uncivilized little boy. Mother says I must learn the proper etiquette for a young lady of my standing. I hate that my title determines what I should and shouldn't be. I have been training really hard as well. The squires here at home won't be challenging me too much longer. My favorite weapon is the swords. Draco wanted me to tell you hello. I know he misses you terribly, as do I. Mother says that my penmanship is a lot better, which is good. I don't like it when I am disciplined for mis-forming the letters. I have been trying to properly write you for almost a week now. My hands are always a bit shaky. Fergus is still acting stupid, like usual but Draco sets him straight. Poor Draco, he has started sneaking into the Kitchen Larder and stealing snacks. Papa laughs but Mother yells at me for it. I am not sure why. I didn't teach him to do that. I hope everyone has been really nice to you. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love, Your Best Friend Cameron"

"'Love'? She cares about me? That can't be right." He thought as his face turned red. 'Surely, this is not what she had meant by the closing.' Aleic re-read the letter several times over; he was excited to finally receive a letter from Cameron and rushed to the library to find a quill and parchment.

As he sat down, he thought a moment on what his letter should say. Although, this was proving far more difficult; there were several crumpled scrolls lying on the floor, marks scratching out sentences and some had small doodles on them. He got up from the table a moment, hoping to relax himself a bit. He felt more nervous writing this one letter than actually looking at her face to face. He didn't want to appear to be the 'stupid stable boy' everyone referred to him as. His stomach started to twist and tightened as he took a deep breath slowly began to write out his letter.

"Dear Lady Cameron of Highever,

I'm glad to hear you will be coming for a visit. I'm very excited that we will get to spend time together again. It has been rather lonely here and I have missed you and Draco a great deal. I'm sorry to hear that your tutor has been mean. Devin, the kennel master you scared is much nicer to me now. I've been spending a lot of time in the library and with some of the knights in the arena. That was so much fun! They told me I am a natural when it comes to fighting with a sword and shield, can you believe it?! It was so exciting; I wish you had been there! The castle tutor has been working with me a lot lately as well, teaching me reading and writing. I've been doing so good in my studies that the Arl has approved me to get formal study and training but I don't think the Arlessa is very thrilled. I know she argues with him about me. It's very exciting. Anyway, It's too bad that His Highness, Calian will be here when you come to visit but that's okay. I'll make sure he doesn't make you cry again. Give Draco a big hug for me. I hope to see you soon!

Love Aleic"

At the bottom of the letter was a small drawing. One could easily make out clouds, the grass, and the sun. In the center of the small scene were three figures, one with long hair and a sword holding the hand of the other who held a shield and a figure that looked like a crude drawing of a certain brown Mabari.

The months flew by quickly as the spring season changed into summer. Redcliffe village was bustling as everyone awaited the arrival of the young prince and the nobles that would soon be flocking to their village. Flowers and banners were strung up all throughout the village in preparation. At the castle, Aleic helped prepare for the arrivals of the nobles. His job was to prepare the stables and help the servants with decorating and cleaning the castle, inside and out. It was hard work, but the way he looked at it; he wanted everything to be perfect so that Cameron could come to Redcliffe. He feared that if even one small thing was out of place that she would never return.

He walked to the grain silo; fetching hay and feed for the horses. "Why are you so energy filled today, boy? You are never this quick with your chores, " the old stablemaster said with a small smile as he inspected the sparkling saddle, "or this thorough. A bit of good news I take it?"

Aleic turned heel with the largest smile he could muster, "I have a friend coming to visit for His Majesty's Birthday. I haven't seen her-" he began to say when the elder man began to laugh heartily, "Ah, a girl. That will do it. Maker though, are you not a little small to have a girlfriend already?" he said as he tossed his mare's brush into a crate.

Aleic blushed and looked away, not wanting to meet eyes 'She's my friend and she is a girl but I think we have two different meanings of the word. Andraste help me.' He thought as he dumped the water bucket in the trough. "It's not like that. She's my friend. It's been almost a year since I have seen her. She's really the only friend I have. The Arl and Arlessa are not very keen on the idea of me making friends. I think the only reason I got to spend any time with her is the fact she is of higher rank."

"Higher Rank? What do you mean by that, my boy?" The grey haired man stopped and stared at the young boy.

Aleic grabbed the buckets and went to move them next to the hay and grains, "She's the Teyrnia of Highever." He said with a mischievous smile.

The stablemaster shook his head, "My, what a fortunate friend for you to make, boy. Just be careful with what you say. I'm sure there is a reason your friend is being summoned here and I don't want you to get into any trouble with the Arlessa. I know her patience for you is thinner than it should be, Orlesian wench." The old man signed as he walked behind Aleic, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Pay no mind to me, my Boy. I just do not like the way she treats you. You should go ahead and go get dressed, Arl Eamon mentioned to me that the caravans should be arriving within the next few hours and I know you probably wish to clean up before Her Ladyship arrives. Can't have you smelling like a Horses' Arse, now can we and I know you were not raised in the kennels? If anyone asks why you have the rest of the day off, you send'em straight to me." He smiled.

After Aleic thanked him several times over, he ran as fast as he could from the stables, hurrying towards the castle. "Hopefully, that bitch will see how she treats him. He's done nothing to her or to anyone for that matter; he's just a confused, normal little boy borne to unusual circumstances." The stablemaster sighed as he watched Aleic run across the training ground to the servant's entrance of the castle.

The old man couldn't help but feel pity for the young boy and was always happy when he could allow him time off. The boy worked harder than most and he didn't receive pay. "I can only pray to the Maker that he doesn't do anything stupid. I know the Arlessa has been looking for any excuse to send him away." He commented as he finished clean the stables, awaiting the eminent arrival of the King's entourage.


	6. Discussion with Author and Subject

**Conversation between Author and Subject:**

_**begin recording**_

**Halanna Silversteel:** Why are you being so defensive in regards to the Young Prince's birthday? You have delayed long enough, Cousland. I must present something to our readers. They have waited and my patience with you is growing thin. Must I use my 'Zone of Truth' spell again? I do hate using that spell.

**Cameron Cousland**: Maker's Breath Paladin, I just; I just do not wish to discuss it. That's all. So, bugger off!

**Halanna:** That is not an acceptable answer and you know it. The readers must know why Aleic was forced to live in the stables. _(Starts rummaging through spell pouch, beginning to gather components)_.

**Cameron:** _(Face turning purple with frustration)_ Would you stop pestering me!? Look, let's just say that it was mostly my fault. I let my ego get the better of me. I shouldn't have bought into that little bitch's hands the way I did. Or destroyed the banners on the castle but that part wasn't exactly my fault.

**Halanna:** Of whom do you speak, Cousland?

**Cameron:** You are not going to drop this are you? Get to the parts that the readers are wanting. I don't believe my childhood is very interesting to anyone but you. Wait, you're doing this to annoy me on purpose, aren't you?

**Halanna:** Be that as it may, you have yet to answer any of my questions. Stop avoiding them and I shall stop 'pestering'. These are the rules.

**Cameron:** Ugh! Fine, it was Anora. The cute, prim and proper daughter of Teyrn Mac Tir. Stupid blonde Bronto. She instigated the entire thing.

**Halanna:** I fear you have been spending too much time with the dwarf. How was it her fault? Not that I don't believe what you have said thus far; you do seem to have a very short temper.

**(Male Voice from next room):** You have no idea!

**Cameron**: I swear by the Maker's hand; I will come in there and pound your head into the floor if you do not stay out of this!

**Halanna:** Do not turn your aggression towards those whom have done you no harm.

**Cameron:** Would everyone just leave me the hell alone! Just drop it!

**Halanna:** Very well. I did not wish to do this again, Cameron but you leave me no choice. Talyn, would you mind assisting me?_ (The golden hilt bastard sword in her sheath begins to glow and vibrate. A bright light fills the room and standing before the two women is a very handsome, dark haired human man in identical armor to the Paladin's; suggesting that he is a Paladin or once was as well)_. Thank you. We will soon discover the reason for your evasive behavior. I do apologize.

**Talyn:** So, I'm guessing she is being stubborn again? And here I thought she was the one who wanted her story documented. Oh well. Shall I begin the 'Mark of Justice' Halanna?

**Cameron:** By Andraste's Flaming Ass! Keep your dead boyfriend away from me! I'll tell you! I don't need you to curse me again. Maker, my hair was bright pink for a week the last time.

**Halanna:** I am glad we will not have to resort to that once more. Good Readers, I hope to have this mess sorted out in regards to the Prince's gala quite soon._ (Narrows eyes at Cameron)_ One way or another. As always, I do hope you are enjoying the history of Cameron Cousland and R&R is appreciated.

_**end recording**_


End file.
